The Cat's Plan of Seduction
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Summery inside. Beware yaoi and OOCness
1. Default Chapter

F.A.S.H: My fist shonen-ai/yaoi so don't flame me!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, everyone would be gay and love Tyson, because he's my favourite character!  
  
Pairings: Rei/Tyson with one sided Tyson/Kai and Tyson/Tala.  
  
Summery: It takes place right after the first world tournament. Mr. Dickinson wants all the teams to 'get to know each other', so he rents them out a hotel. Rei likes Tyson, and Tyson likes Rei, but they'll never admit it. So Rei will get Tyson the only way he knows how, by seducing him!  
  
" "-speech ' '-thoughts ~ ~-flashback **-point of veiw  
  
*Tyson's Point Of View*  
  
'Is Mr. D crazy! All the teams....TOGETHER! Oh my God we're all going to DIE! Or at least, someone's going to be mutilated....this is not good, not good at all.'  
  
While Tyson busily ranted in his head about how horrible Mr. D's idea was for all the teams to be together, in one area, with no adult supervision, he didn't notice three sets of eyes on him. One of amber, one of sapphire, and one of crimson.  
  
*Rei's P.O.V*  
  
'Tyson, how will I ever tell you how I feel, you're like an angel, so naive, sometimes I just want to hug you. But one day, you'll know my feelings, I can only hope that you return them. Wait. What am I talking about, one day you'll be mine, I'll make sure of that!' Rei thought as he watched the fallen angel.  
  
*Kai's P.O.V*  
  
'Tyson, Tyson, Tyson.....What would I ever do without you, you're like my light in this dark, cold, unforgiving world. You make me want to smile, to laugh, and....to just be happy for once. You don't notice the way I've gotten softer on you, but soon you'll know, very soon....' And so Kai let his thoughts trail as he let his eyes focus on the blue haired boy.  
  
*Tala's P.O.V*  
  
'Tyson....you were the first to accept me and my teammates, even though we have done such horrible things. You are so kind and forgiving, I can tell that others still hate me and the rest of the demolition Boys, nd I don't blame them. But, even though I've only known you for a short amount of time, you're the nicest person I've ever been around. I think I love you' And so Tala gazed longingly at Tyson while they all rode to the hotel Mr. Dickinson had rented out for them.  
  
*Readers P.O.V*  
  
When the bus finally reached the hotel, the teams filed out and stretched, it had been a long ride after all. They looked at the hotel, and gasped, it was HUGE, and it was all there's, other than a few hotel staff there would be no one to bother them, everyone got their own room, there was a giant beyblading training room, a big kitchen, which was a good thing with Tyson's appetite, and there was a huge pool that supposedly took up half of he bottom floor.  
  
"WOW!" "Holy cheese on a cracker!" "My God!" "For the love of pink!" (Guess who said that last one! ^.^) Were various comments extracted from the crowd.  
  
"Well now kids, I have to go to a BBA conference in Australia, you'll be here a month, so behave." Mr. Dickinson waved as he got back in the bus.  
  
This was going to be one crazy month.  
  
F.A.S.H: Yo how was that??! R&R! Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

F.A.S.H: Here's the second chapter! Thank you to my reviews keep the comments coming!  
  
""-Speech ''-Thought ~~-Flashback **-Point Of View  
  
*Rei's POV*  
  
'YES! YES, YES, YES!' Rei was busy screaming in his mind, Tyson's room was on the same floor as his.  
  
'Watch out Tyson, cuz I'm gonna get ya, I know if I work hard, you'll be mine, we're already good friends, and I know we can become more. I'll just get him the only way I know how.....Tyson, prepare to be seduced!' and so Rei, grinning, like the mischievous cat boy he is, began to make his plans on his seduction.  
  
*Tyson's POV*  
  
'Oh no Rei's on my floor, how am I going to survive! I just love him soooo much! But it's so obvious that he's with Mariah, he would probably be disgusted with me if he knew I had feelings for him. Oh Dragoon what'll I do.....' And Tyson began to think of a scene he had seen after the tournament in China.  
  
~ "Oh Rei! I'm so happy we can be friends again!" Mariah said, her eyes glittering in happiness. "Me to Mariah, it'll be great just to talk to each other once more." Rei said back grinning. "Oh Rei, I have to tell you something...." Mariah glomped Rei. "I, I think I love....." And Tyson turned away depressed, it was obvious she loved Rei, and he knew Rei would love her back. So he blocked out the rest of the conversation.~  
  
'How will I ever get over him...Oh well. I guess I'll sleep on it.' And so Tyson had a fitful sleep in his secluded room.  
  
*Rei's POV*  
  
'I wonder how Mariah's relationship is going...' Rei thought back to the day Mariah told him of her secret feelings for a certain someone.  
  
~"I, I think I love.....Lee. Rei what'll I do?!?!" Mariah asked as she squeezed his arm. "Mariah, don't tell me you haven't noticed the way Lee looks at you. He practically worships the ground you walk on and is always looking at you." Rei stated smirking at his childhood friend. "You really think so!" Mariah asked in excitement. "Of coarse, now go on, I'm sure once you tell Lee about your feeling he'll sweep you off your feet and plant dozens of kisses on your face......Don't let it go to far though, I don't want my little kitten to be defiled in many ways." Rei grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "REI!"~  
  
'Sure that slap hurt, but after that she stomped away, and straight into Lee. Now they have got to be one of the cutest couples I have ever seen. But once me and Tyson get together, we'll be the cutest couple ever.' He thought and giggled merrily.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Everyone was at the pool, some swimming, some just lounging, couples talking. And then in came Rei.  
  
Rei was wearing plain black swimming trunks, but man what a body! (Drool fangirls drool!) He immediately walked over to Tyson and struck a pose.  
  
"So Tyson what do you think?" Rei purred, in a coy, seductive way.  
  
"Uuuuhhhhhh" Tyson was too busy trying to ward off a nosebleed to answer.  
  
"I'll take that as a, Rei you look so hot and sexy!" Rei grinned.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Tala and Kai were glaring daggers at Rei, how dare he try and steal their Tyson away from them! Looking at each other, they smirked.  
  
"You know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Tala said.  
  
"We'll get rid of Rei and then Tyson'll choose between us." 'Just don't be disappointed when I win his heart.'  
  
As the walked over, Tyson took notice, and blushed. Kai's blood red swimming trunks clung to him, since he had been in the water before, and in the same case with Tala's blue trunks. Tyson once again had to fight down a blush.  
  
"Common Tyson, what's the point of lounging all day. Get your bathing suit on. Then we can play." Tala grinned, making Tyson look like a cherry.  
  
"Okay okay, just give me minute." Tyson said, running out to get away from the possessive bishies.  
  
And so all three of the boys glared at each other. For only one of them would win the young dragon's heart.  
  
F.A.S.H: I KNOW my chapters are short. But I don't care! I'll update on Friday because high school is a pain in the @$$ and I have too much homework all the time. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

F.A.S.H: Hey I'm back, hope you like this chappie! Remember to R&R!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts **-Point Of View ~~-flashback  
  
Tyson ran back to his room, those three surrounding him made him feel a little, no wait, really crowded. And they all seemed to be glaring at each other. What the hell was wrong with them!  
  
*Ty's POOV*  
  
'And that's not the only weird thing going on.' He thought as he recalled a certain scene he had witnessed when he was going back to his room.  
  
~Mariah and Lee were talking and laughing when all of a sudden....They KISSED! Not an ordinary kiss either, the kind that makes you see spots after.~  
  
'Did Rei and Mariah break up or something, cuz now I'm just confused.' He thought as he put on his navy blue trunks. 'Oh well, I guess I'll just ask Rei then.'  
  
At The Pool  
  
"You now I think if you glare anymore, your eyes will dry up from not blinking." Remarked a thoroughly amused Enrique who had his arm slung over Oliver.  
  
"I agree whole heartedly." Snorted Johnny form his position at Robert's side. (Can YOU see the other couplings?)  
  
"Whatever" "....." and "hhhmmm" Were the wonderful answers they received.  
  
They heard the door to the pool open, the turned around and then......  
  
The three (stooges tee hee hee) were all gaping once Tyson entered the pool area, his body was fit from years of kendo practice and you couldn't tell that he had such awful eating habits. Yep, under all that baggy clothing Tyson was extremely hot. (Me: Drool)  
  
"Hey guys!" Tyson exclaimed as he walked up to them, a big smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Rei....Did you and Mariah have a falling out?" Tyson asked, tilting his head to the side, making a picture of utter cuteness. The reaction he got was unexpected.  
  
"Tyson what are you talking about, Mariah's been with Lee ever since the end of the Asian Tournament." Rei said, anmused.  
  
"Well....uuummm...aaahhh.....that is to say....." sputtered Tyson, not exactly wanting to tell Rei he had overheard a certain conversation.  
  
Tala stood there pouting, then grabbing Tyson's hand he dragged him over to the pool.  
  
"Now now, to much talk to little watery fun!" Tala grinned, literally throwing Tyson into the mild water.  
  
As he sputtered to the surface, he glared at anyone who was laughing/giggling/smiling/smirking, which was virtually every one.  
  
"I'll get you!" Tyson stated as he quickly reached up, grabbed Tala's hand and dragged him in to the water.  
  
"Now for you two, come on in the water's great!" Tyson shouted.  
  
Looking at Tyson's expectant face made both Rei and Kai cave in, so leaping into the water, the bladers started having some good old fashioned fun.  
  
After The Swimming *Tyson's POV*  
  
Tyson laid in bed thinking about Rei. His beautiful eyes, hair, body, his wonderful blading skills, his kindness, all in all Tyson felt Rei was perfect.  
  
'I'll never measure up to him, even if he isn't involved with anyone, he's just so perfect, and I'm so....imperfect. But I guess I can still dream right.'  
  
*Rei's POV*  
  
'Tyson, I will make you mine, I know you will fall to the power of my seduction, I see the way you look at me, and I know you want me too. Soon, soon we'll be together, and nothing will stop me from holding your heart close to mine.' Rei thought as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"I love you Johnny." "I love you too Robert."  
  
"Je l'amour tu, Enrique" "......." "...It means I love you." "Oh! I knew that! I love you too Oliver." 


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Dani is here AND I'm high on sugar, and were talking about stalking the p eople who do the voices on beyblade Sooooooooo, cazyiness this chappie.  
  
Disclaimer: LEAVE ME THE FREAKING HELL ALONE!  
  
And so it was a bright and beautiful, and yet, cold , desolate, stormy, horrible day. There was a thunderstorm outside. (Hee hee hee) And Tyson was really freaked out.  
  
'Oh my GOD, there was thunder and lightning, and you would think it isn't frightening....But it is, were all going to die...or something.' Tyson thought as he looked wildly around the room that was randomly being lit up by the occasional flash of lightening.  
  
Tyson let out a whimper as a particularly loud bout of thunder passed overhead. Running to the door of his room he went out in the hall.  
  
'It's dark as midnight and it's 9 in the morning.' Tyson thought as he slowly made his way down the hall, being very quiet like someone was going to jump out at him.  
  
*Rei's POV*  
  
'Jesus, the storm's right above the hotel, not that I'm creped out. But how am I supposed to get rest with all this thunder going on right above me!' Rei thought angrily.  
  
Then he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"It had better not be Kai. We don't need to train so much anymore." Rei muttered to himself, eyes narrowed in anger. But when he opened the door, all anger faded.  
  
"Tyson....are you ok?" Rei asked, genuinely concerned as lightning flashed and thunder crashed outside made Tyson whimper.  
  
"I don't like storms." Tyson tried to smile, but failed as more thunder sounded from outside. And crying out he clung to Rei like a life line.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay." Rei lead Tyson to the bed and sat him down on his lap, running his hands through Tyson's soft hair.  
  
"No it's not." Tyson snuggled into Rei's chest, feeling secure just being near him.  
  
"chuckle Seeing as dragoon is a storm dragon, no one'd ever guess you were afraid of storms." Rei said in a highly amused voice.  
  
Tyson glared up at Rei scowling. "Amusing for you maybe, but not for me!" Then pouting, he crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
"Aaaawwwww, you know I don't mean it." Rei whispered in Tyson ear, huskily.  
  
Tyson shivered. The breathing going on near his ear was tickling him.  
  
"Hahahahaha." Tyson giggled. "Stop that, it tickles!"  
  
"Oh really!" And in no time, Rei flipped Tyson over on the bed, and was on top of him tickling him.  
  
"HAHA! REI! HAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHA!" Tears wear literally pouring down Tyson's face from laughing so hard.  
  
"This is quite an interesting position we're in ne?" Rei asked seductively, wiggling his eyebrows. (FASH: which are NOT connected to his head, they move around on his headband! ~^-^~ ~^.^~ ~^o^~)  
  
Tyson, taking notice of what Rei was talking about blushed heavily.  
  
"Yaaaa...." He said uneasily.  
  
Rei leaned down, lips nearly brushing Tyson's. "You're really cute when you blush." He said before gently kissing Tyson. And getting the thrill of his life when Tyson started kissing back!  
  
And after their mini make-out session, which I won't include because children, like my little sister who is, and may be reading this. They broke apart.  
  
"Wow...." Was all Tyson could say, his face was flushed, eyes half open and glazed. All in all, in Rei's eyes, he was gorgeous.  
  
"Yes, very wow. Shall we continue." Rei said suggestively.  
  
CLIFFHANGER  
  
FASH: You hate me, you love me? Tell me in a REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Tyson blushed at the sheer suggestiveness of Rei's statement.  
  
Rei smiled down at Tyson, he was just joking, but Tyson was really cute when he blushed. 'I just want to hug him.' And not wanting to ignore his instincts, he did.  
  
'He's hugging me.' Tyson was metaphorically floating on air, and hugged Rei back. 'I could hug him forever.' Tyson thought, but he was beginning to get uncomfortable, Rei was kind of crushing him with his weight.  
  
"Rei...can you get off for a minute. I can't breath." Tyson managed to get out.  
  
"Sure Ty-koi." Rei practically purred as he lifted himself off of Tyson, sitting down on the bed and once again pulling Tyson into his lap.  
  
"So....how long have you felt this way?" Tyson asked, blush covering his cheeks.  
  
"Ever since I first saw you." Rei said, eyes gazing at the bishie who was currently seated in his lap. 'He's so beautiful.' Rei thought while playing with Tyson's blue locks.  
  
"Really? Wow.....All that time?" Tyson's eyes grew large. 'He's had these feelings since he first saw me? That would be at nearly the beginning of the tournament!'  
  
More lightning and thunder crashed above, and Tyson shivered, nestling into Rei, and Rei wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly to his chest.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here." Rei told Tyson, resting his chin on the top of Tyson's head.  
  
"I know." Then Tyson turned, wrapped his arms around Rei's neck, and kissed him right on the lips.  
  
'What an interesting turn of events.' Rei thought as he kissed back, tongue probing Tyson's sweet cavers. (I read too many smutty fics! -.-U)  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Rei, are you sure you want to tell the others?" Tyson asked as he and Rei walked down to the training area, where Kai and the others were sure to be.  
  
"Oh come on! They accept Oliver and Enrique and Robert and Johnny. And don't forget Max and Michael."  
  
"I remember when they confessed that they were a couple, even Kai and the Demolition Boys looked shocked." Tyson chuckled.  
  
"But they accepted them all, and why wouldn't they do so for us?" Rei grinned. "You're so paranoid Tyson, if you got this creped out about tournaments, you'd be training all the time. God, you'd be like Kai!" Rei feigned shock.  
  
Tyson swatted his arm. "Shut up."  
  
As they entered the training room, only the rest of the BladeBreakers were there. 'Thank God, they'll understand.' Tyson thought relieved.  
  
"You're late." Kai said gruffly.  
  
"Well.....you see...." Tyson stuttered.  
  
"What is it!" Kai aid crossly.  
  
"MeandReiaretogether!" Tyson said quickly.  
  
In the time it took Kai to decipher Tyson's words, his eyes had gone wide and his heart broke. (I'm actually a big fan of Ty/Kai, so it's hard for me to write this part.)  
  
Without saying anything he left the room, shadows covering his eyes as his other teammates congratulated Tyson and Rei.  
  
Kai slammed into Tala's room, startling the poor boy. (My friends think Tala's ugly, but I'm like 'What the HELL! Tala's hot! Of course I have a crush on Robert too, and yet I made him gay....I'm so screwed. ~_~U)  
  
"Kai, what are you doing?" Tala demanded angrily, until he saw Kai's face.  
  
"Tyson's with Rei." Was all he said before starting to leave.  
  
Tala was filled with shock. Moving and grabbing Kai's hand, preventing him from leaning. "How do you know?"  
  
"Tyson told us in the training room." Kai said coldly, yanking back his wrist.  
  
"......" Tala could not find anything to say, it was all too much.  
  
Kai looked at his old friend in remorse, for both of them to lose their first love, even if it did happen to be the same person, to someone else, was heartbreaking.  
  
"No one will ever replace him in our hearts, but there our other fish in the sea, should we look beyond the horizon, we'll find them." Kai said softly.  
  
Tala looked at Kai, one of the only people who understood him, and felt his heart do flip flops. His eyes widened in realization. Kai, Kai was the one beyond the horizon for him! 'It makes sense, he knows what I've been through.' And in a particularly bold gesture on his part, he wrapped his arms around Kai, holding him close.  
  
"Maybe we could be alone, together." Tala said softly looking into Kai's shocked eyes. 'Please let me love and be loved......'  
  
Another cliffhanger. I AM EVIL! ~^-^~ ~^.^~ ~^o^~  
  
FASH: Review! Push that lil button! You know you want to! `~,^' 


	6. Chapter 6

""-Speech ''-thoughts  
  
FASH: I think this is my last chapter....so please review. And thank you to my reviews! You guys arte so nice. And on a side note: Hi silly jilly! Having crushes on characters is fun! I love almost all the beyblade characters! (except for the girls) I wish they were real too! I just had to give Kai and Tala a happy ending! ~^.^~  
  
Kai seeing the look in Tala's eyes, wrapped his own arms around Tala's form.  
  
"I will not be a replacement." He said sternly, but his eyes searched Tala's, looking for a love he was denied all his life.  
  
"And neither will I." Then Kai lowered his head, lips met lips, and their hearts reached out to one another, finding solace in the one's who knew of their pain.  
  
(I love both these guys. I have to give them a happy ending!)  
  
With Rei and Tyson  
  
"Rei, do you suppose Kai or Tala will ever find someone to love?" Tyson asked after hearing about Kai and Tala's infatuation with him.  
  
"There's always someone for everyone, male or female, I'm sure they will each find their soul mate. And besides that, think of all the fan girls each of them has that would willingly throw himself at them if they knew that they were looking for a special someone." Rei grinned at the thought of millions of girls pouncing on Kai and Tala.  
  
"I suppose, but it makes you think....What's so special about me! Other than being a great blader that is." Tyson smiled happily.  
  
"You're so cute!" Rei said before pulling Tyson into a kiss. One that made both of them see fireworks on the inside of their eyelids.  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: Some people wanted me to continue this story, so here I am...again. This will be the last chapter though cuz I don't like typing, it sux! -_-U  
  
Tala and Kai were lunging around, arms wrapped each other in total bliss, they had found ~the one~, and they new that they would be together always.  
  
What they didn't notice was two pairs of eyes starring at them.  
  
"Wow, both of them together? Well they do make a cute couple." Tyson said to Rei, eyes locked on the newest couple to sprout.  
  
"I know, it isn't something you'd expect...Of course you don't really expect any kind of emotion from them either." Rei said conversely.  
  
"You think we should tell the others about their getting together. Wait, no, they'd kill us." Tyson paled at the thought of and angry Kai AND Tala chasing him.  
  
"Now now, let's leave them in peace, they deserve someone to love." Rei said turning Tyson around and giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
"You know what, after all this, I feel like playing matchmaker." Tyson said rubbing his hands together.  
  
".......I think the only couples who would actually get together, have already gotten together." Rei said sweatdropping.  
  
"But that ruins my fun!" Tyson pouted.  
  
Rei, not being able to resist those pouting lips, swooped down for a kiss.  
  
"And that brings back my fun." Tyson said dreamily after the kiss.  
  
"Hey guys, having fun here?" Max asked as he walked up with Michael's arm around his shoulder. (Remember I mead them a couple.)  
  
"Of course, who wouldn't?" Tyson said happily.  
  
"So what have you two been doing?" Michael raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way.  
  
"Michael!" Max yelled and whapped Michael over the head. "Don't be such a pervert!"  
  
"But that's no fun." Michael pouted before kissing Max.  
  
"We better leave before this get out of hand." Rei whispered to Tyson and he nodded.  
  
"Get a room!" Tyson said over his shoulder as he and Rei walked away, but neither of the boys heard him, and if they did, they didn't show it.  
  
Later on...  
  
Tyson was hopping from one foot to the other, he ~really~ wanted to tell someone, other that Rei who already knew, about Tala and Kai. But on the other hand, they would probably discombobulate him.  
  
"But Reeeeiiiiiii, can't we tell someone who we know wouldn't tell anyone else, like Kenny or Robert or Bryan or Spencer or Ian or someone?!?" He pleaded.  
  
"I know that by ~we~ you mean ~me~ and I am not going to get those two mad at me." Rei said with a smirk.  
  
"Fine, fine! The others'll probably find out soon enough anyway." Tyson muttered.  
  
"That's the spirit." Rei said before he saw Kai and Tala walking towards them.  
  
"...." Said Kai.  
  
"...." Said Rei.  
  
"...Okay, we know you saw us, you two speak loudly enough." Tala said with a small smile. (And that's your que to drool.)  
  
"K then.....can we tell someone?" Tyson asked with big eyes.  
  
"...No. We can do that ourselves." Kai said smirking.  
  
"Awwww, you two are so not fun." Tyson pouted but you could see delight on his face.  
  
"Of course not." Tala scoffed, but smiled quickly after. "I wonder how Bryan, Spencer and Ian will take this new development...." He trailed off.  
  
"They'll die from shock, anyways, got to go, common Rei." Tyson said before dragging Rei down the hall.  
  
Tala and Kai looked at each other and smirked. Even though they now had each other, Tyson was still a cool kid, and one of their best friends.  
  
"So what now?" Tala asked Kai, who began to grin.  
  
"I think you know what." And with that he scooped Tala into his arms and took him to his room so they could do...things... (You KNOW what!)  
  
FASH: And that will be the last chapter k? K! And I would like to thank all my reviewers, you guys make me actually want to type, and that is an accomplishment! -.-U 


End file.
